Quietude
by Epicocity
Summary: Ancienverse. Oneshot. Serena had grown used to battle, but wanted a rest. Ash enjoyed the hum of life, but appreciated the silence. And for that small spanse of time, both thought they could finally breathe together and understand each other a little more.


**Hello again, and welcome back to another one of Epicocity's oneshots! Boy, these are getting old, huh? I'm sure a lot of you just want the final story for the Ancienverse. Well, fear not! That'll drop next week, but this should hopefully tide you over until then. Why? Because this story will directly tie-in to that one! Think of it like a prologue. So, without further ado on that, enjoy!**

 **Author: Epicocity**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairings: Amourshipping (and no other!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own it…and will never own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Quietude**

An Amourshipping Pokémon Story

"Thanks for the drink, Serena!"

"No problem!" Serena said, carrying her case of cool drinks and preserved pokepuffs in her arms. Waving a little to the men that were busy working on repairing the road, and seeing them wave back, she decided to head back to Prism Tower, where they were staying.

"Ah, Serena!" called an energetic voice, a similar kind of Chespin walking alongside the owner. Serena smiled at the younger girl that was approaching her. She nearly tripped over her feet, but Serena caught the girl's arm. She received a sheepish smile in turn. "Sorry…are you heading back for the day?"

"I only have a few pokepuffs and drinks left, and I'm sure that Ash and Clemont are hungry, so I want to save them," Serena confessed to the girl. Mairin smiled at her and hitched her own tray of sandwiches up. "Yeah, I'm heading back. How about you, Mairin?"

"I'm gonna surprise Alain at the lab with a sandwich!" the girl responded cheerily. Serena smiled at that. She was glad that the two had made up…at least to an extent. Alain still seemed to be having some trouble with actually saying anything to the girl. Had it been a couple months ago, before the Ancien Debacle, Serena might not have noticed it. However, being in a relationship with Ash had made her a little more perceptive about things (if not her boyfriend) and seeing Alain and Mairin dance around the little issues of words unspoken, whatever those words were, was saddening.

"Well, I'm sure he'll enjoy it. It is from you, after all," Serena pointed out. Mairin appeared to flush a little at that, but didn't say anything to really deny it. "Mairin, what are your plans after Lumiose is finished being patched up?"

"Not sure…" Mairin said, "but I'll figure it out. Maybe I'll tag along with Alain a little longer. He tends to have things happen around him."

"Sounds nice…" Serena said with a smile as they reached a crossroads. Mairin took steps towards the professor's lab and waved to Serena, indicating that she was leaving. Serena waved back and watched the girl leave until she was practically nothing more than a pinprick. Once she was gone, Serena looked down at her basket and sighed.

To her surprise, it was quite quiet in that particular crossroad and it gave Serena a chance to breathe. She felt like she'd been running on and on for days. No…even longer. Ever since the Ancien Debacle. That, she realized, was the turning point of everything. Her relationship with Ash hit overdrive, along with everything she'd done since then: battling Zinnia, the Master Class, Team Neo, the League, Team Flare. Only now did she realize how loud her life had been. It made everything all the more stark regarding it and her body sagged a little with exhaustion.

She liked helping people, and there was certainly no doubt about any of that…but she felt burdened and a little exhausted. Too many battles, too much drama and peril. For the first time since she began her journey, Serena actually straight-up wished she could take a nap, or a break. It wasn't that she couldn't handle any of the battles that had come her way, but more of the case that each battle was wearing her down further and further; quicker and quicker. Serena was starting to feel less like a Performer, and more like a Warrior.

That was the reason she wanted the quiet.

Sighing to herself, Serena looked up at the bright, blue Lumiose sky. It was hard to believe that just a few weeks prior it had been dyed red like blood as plants wreaked havoc in the city. The sound of little Fletchling chirped in her ear and a sudden idea entered into Serena's head. There _was_ a place she could go to for some peace and quiet where no one else would likely be, the construction there having finished a few days past. Making sure her box of goodies was secure, she decided to beat the path right for that secluded little park in the city near the League stadium.

It took no time at all and she saw the rustling trees and billowing grass of the little slice of peace near the League stadium where she and the others had shared Lumiose Galettes following Ash's victory over Sawyer. As expected, no one was around in that particular spot and Serena was able to take a chance to breathe. Spying a small little bench, Serena sat upon it, placed her basket down and stretched her legs out. Once the quiet filled her, she began to think; think of the way battle had changed her.

Had she stopped being a Performer and was now a warrior?

Had she proven herself equal to her friends or fallen behind?

Who was she without the fights that had consumed them for the last few months?

Most important…was her and Ash's relationship going to survive all of this?

She realized in some part how silly the very thought was, clasping at the beautiful blue ribbon on her chest. Yet at the same time, there was that kernel of fear: the fear that their relationship was predicated on nothing but battle. That they hadn't had a moment to just be them since their relationship began. It was probably the silliest thing in the world, but she had to consider that fear, one that pulled at her since she'd had to rely on Ash to arrive during the battle against the Megalith.

 _No, Serena_ , she scolded herself inside her head, _don't worry about that…Just clear your head, and everything will be okay._

She chose to do just that and forget about everything else.

* * *

"Looks like that takes care of that!" Ash exclaimed to his group of Pokémon, all of whom cheered happily and loudly. "You guys ready for some food?"

"Lucha!" Hawlucha said first, clearly feeling hungrier than his compatriots.

"All right, then. Let's all head back. You guys know the way?" Noivern gave a great cry to indicate that he did. Talonflame also did so and the two fliers took off towards the Prism Tower, as though they were racing each other. The speedy Greninja and Hawlucha instantly took off after them while Pikachu hopped onto Goodra's back as he took slower steps in that direction. Ash watched them all go off with a smile and he breathed in. Seeing his Pokémon in such high spirits filled him with great joy.

Knowing that, he walked off after them with his hands in his pockets. Now that his work was done for the day, he felt he could just take a leisurely stroll through the city. It was nice to not have anything to do for once. No need to rush to get that next badge, or compete in the League. He may not have admitted it to anyone, but he liked those moments that fell few and far between when he could just enjoy the peace and quiet of doing nothing. Of course, he preferred to be on his feet moving, but he was more than happy to take the other kinds of moments when they came to him.

Mostly it was because they allowed him to reflect without anything being affected. If he brooded too much on a Gym loss, it affected the next battle. If he thought too much about people like Lysandre or Dalton or Zinnia, then he wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done. Of course, the one thing he sometimes tried to avoid thinking about was his loss at the League. Sure, he was happy with it, having done better than ever and ending up as runner-up, but a part of him had to admit his disappointment. Now that he had a moment of peace, he could admit that.

He had lost. To Alain. It stung a little, knowing he hadn't been able to overcome that wall when he'd overcome so many others. In some part, that section of his brain which had pushed him to surpass Sawyer tried to tell him that he needed to get stronger; that this wasn't right. That was what his brain tried to say when he didn't want to listen. It probably felt stronger because he hadn't had any real attempt to brood on it before or after the closing ceremonies. Now, he did, though, and it stung a little more.

"Maybe a break would do some good…" he said aloud to himself. He didn't realize that his feet were already leading away from his Pokémon, who were so far ahead that they hadn't even noticed his absence (or perhaps figured he could take care of himself out in the city). Taking a moment now to clear his brain was a good thing.

Then he could move forward with everything and have no regrets.

* * *

Serena was surprised at how empty her brain had become, feeling the wind rustling through the trees. It had been so long since she'd just sat and enjoyed the sounds of nature, and the touch of it. Everything it did gave her peace inside, and an extra serenity that she hadn't expected. There were no thoughts sitting there and she almost felt herself falling asleep a little on the bench. Only when she nearly fell off said bench did she realize what a terrible idea that really was.

After that near experience, she decided to stand and take a look around the nicely manicured clearing. She had to give credit to those who worked on repairing the city over the last few weeks: they had done an expert job. Yawning a little, Serena's hand moved from her ribbon to cover her mouth. In the process, her pinky finger caught on one of the loops in the ribbon and pulled. To her despair, the ribbon broke free and was carried by a short gust of wind. She went to grab it, holding onto her hat, but it kept slipping out of her grasp.

It landed in the grasp of someone else.

Someone who happened to be Ash.

"Hey, Serena! I didn't expect you here," he said with that naturally heart-melting grin. Without another word, he handed the ribbon over to her. She took it with a thanks and quickly tied it back on, making sure it was more than secure. "So…what're you doing here?"

"Just wanted some quiet," Serena confessed. She felt so at ease, able to tell him that. He nodded and walked over to sit on the bench, stretching his legs out. Serena remained standing, once more letting the breeze fill her. "I feel like it's been a long time since we had any."

"I know what you mean…" her boyfriend commented. His grin hadn't dropped, but they weren't exactly the kind of words that she expected to hear from the mouth of Ash Ketchum. She turned to him and looked at him curiously. "I like the quiet, too."

"But you're always moving around, Ash," Serena pointed out. "What is it you told me? 'Keep moving forward and you're bound to figure out something'?" Ash had to laugh at that and even Serena found herself giggling underneath her hand.

"Yeah, well, I am moving forward…just in a different way," he said, leaning back with the grin now fading into a softer and sweeter smile. It was smiles and words like that which made her heart beat faster, and despite having just gotten up, Serena walked over and decided to seat herself next to Ash on the bench. Neither one made a move beyond that and the silence continued.

At least, it continued around them. Inside her head and heart, Serena felt louder than a radio set to maximum volume. Should she talk to him about all these things? All of her own new fears? Should she ask him to help her decide on her next step? They were a couple, sure, but they were hardly inseparable. Serena still had her own goals and had to decide on what she wanted to do regardless of Ash, but she wasn't sure she wanted to bring up all those fears and doubts.

Until she remembered their promise.

They were in a relationship now, and that meant telling each other that which was important. They had agreed on that, and Serena decided to invoke it.

"Ash…" she said, drawing his attention onto her. "Do you…do you think we work?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Serena knew she should have facepalmed, having walked right into that one. Ash always needed a less subtle approach when it came to talking about their relationship.

"I mean, as a couple. Like…" Serena groaned a little internally, trying to figure out how best to phrase it. Ash continued to watch her with a titled head as she contemplated it. "Is our whole relationship based on the fact that we've battled by each other's sides?"

Ash blinked as he looked at her. Serena felt the redness rising to her cheeks, almost ready to steam off with embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she'd actually asked that! She was about to wave her hands and tell him to just forget about it when he chuckled a little and adjusted his hat on his forehead.

"I don't think so," he told her.

"Oh…" she said, feeling a little relief settling in, until she realized he hadn't actually given a good explanation for why exactly that was the case. "But…I mean, this is the first time we've really had to just sit down and talk in a while. After the whole thing with Zinnia it was my Master Class and your final badge, then Team Neo before the League and Team Flare and…I feel like we haven't had a chance to be…well…'us'."

"Hmm…" Ash said, now moving his hands so that he could sit forward. "Yeah…I get that. Kinda, at least."

"I'm just worried that outside of some kind of battle couple, we don't work," she finally confessed. "I'm not even sure I'm a Performer anymore."

"Serena," Ash said, and it was one of the sternest tones she'd ever heard him use outside of a battle, "you're a great Performer."

"But I've done so much battling that it makes me feel like I'm not!" she said. "Now that I have the time to sit and think about it, I'm worried that I've lost what I've wanted to be."

"You haven't, though," he proclaimed. Serena puffed her cheeks. Was he even understanding what she was trying to say to him in the first place? She wanted to argue the point; really drive it in with just exactly what she was trying to say to him. He beat her to the punch. "Serena, you're still a Performer; the best one I know."

"But-"

"You know, after the Master Class, I talked with Aria," Ash cut across her. It was rare to hear him sound so serious, so she listened raptly. "She told me that any Performer can put on an act and make people smile, but that you're the kind of person who can influence people and change their lives individually. I didn't get it but…I think the way she described what a Performer is fits you perfectly: someone who puts a smile on people's faces by interacting with them personally. Just look at Mairin and helping rescue Chespie. When you did that, you were battling, but you were also being a Performer by helping bring a smile to her face!"

"You make it sound so simple," she laughed out in response. Ash suddenly reached over and brought her into a hug. Her face heated up.

"It _is_ simple. Come on, Serena, you know that!" he said, holding her close. "When I battle, I do it because I want my Pokémon and I to have an experience together: win or lose. When you perform, why do you do it?"

"I…When I started out it was to have fun, but now I do it to make people happy, I think. Maybe that's why I battle too."

"Then you're still a Performer, because that's what you do. Your reason doesn't have to be all complicated, because the reasons are always simple for everything we do!" Ash's statement filled her with joy, and she was amazed at his wisdom. "I mean…it's not like I don't doubt myself…"

"With the League, you mean?" Ash nodded and the smile fell from his face to display his true emotions.

"It was frustrating to lose, but my Pokémon and I came so far, and to be disappointed in front of them after all the hard work would have been ungrateful, even if I wanted to scream in frustration. It does drive me to push harder, though."

"Keep moving forward, right?" Ash's grin was back and he nodded. "But…what about us?"

"You mean about us being 'us' because of battles or whatever?" he asked. Once more, Serena nodded in response. Ash reached up and rubbed his nose. "I thought the same thing, you know…after Flare. We went through a lot. But…every time I saw you handing out refreshments, or that date we went on with Clemont and Korrina, it showed me all those little things. They had nothing to do with battling, but I loved them anyway."

"And I feel the same way! How you're always upbeat, or how you believe in people and help Bonnie with things that even her brother wouldn't be able to," Serena told him. "I know it sounds weird, but I love all those things, even if I hate you jumping off buildings and whatnot."

"Ha ha…well…I think that's our answer."

Serena blinked. Had she just found all of her answers from this little conversation with Ash? Taking a deep breath, she noticed that Ash had somehow pulled her closer to him and leaned forward to touch her forehead to his. She didn't heat up from the contact, but closed her eyes and fell into it. It was those little things that set her heart racing, not the battles. She hadn't fallen in love with Ash because they'd battled side by side, and from the way he had tried to keep her out of battles and his love of her performances, he certainly didn't love her for only that.

 _No_ , she realized with a smile, _we love each other because no matter what, we're by each other's sides. Loud or quiet. Raging battles or peaceful times. Performances, Gym battles and everything else in between. It's those little moments._

"Thanks," she said to him, grateful for the answer before she opened her eyes and looked up. There was a smoldering flame inside Ash's eyes and Serena felt her heart thump heavily in her chest as she leaned forward to put her arms around Ash's neck and kiss him. It was, perhaps, the first time that he ever responded so instantly. Almost as if all of his passion and love towards her was represented in that kiss that only drew them closer together. Serena had to admit she liked it…a lot. Only when they felt it was proper did they finally withdraw from one another.

"That was nice," Ash admitted, his own cheeks actually flushing. Serena giggled.

"I agree. We should do this more often. Just sit and talk."

"I'd like that." Serena removed her arms from around his neck and began to stand, feeling lighter than she had before she came here. Ash seemed more at peace, too, stretching his arms wide before standing as well. He walked over to her and held his hand out, which she took, her other hand grabbing her near-abandoned basket, and they headed back for Prism Tower.

A few workers in the city greeted them heartily, and they both returned the greetings on their way back. It was odd how such a small conversation could make such a difference. Breathing in some fresh air, Serena gripped Ash's hand tighter and they walked into the Tower and out to the battlefield where the others were likely having lunch…only they weren't. A man was standing in the middle of the room facing Clemont and Bonnie while Meyer stood there with folded arms.

"There you guys are!" Bonnie said in exasperation, waving them over manically. Ash and Serena shared a confused look before walking up to the sharply-dressed man who bowed.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked right before Pikachu scampered over to him and jumped on his shoulder. The man straightened up from his bow.

"My apologies for interrupting your day, Mr. Ketchum, Miss Serena," the man said. "I'm an official from the Pokémon League here to present both yourselves and Gym Leader Clemont with an invitation. The details to RSVP will be included. We hope you'll be able to attend, but it is by no means mandatory."

"Invitation?" Serena asked.

"Attend what?" Ash asked in turn. The League official didn't answer, but instead took three golden envelopes and handed each one off to the three of them. Serena noticed that her name was on the front, but she didn't open it right away, though she turned to watch Ash open his.

In the moment before he broke the seal on it, however, Serena had a distinct feeling settle into her.

She greatly enjoyed the peace that the wake of the Kalos Crisis had given…but she had a feeling that things were about to get very loud again soon. Serena was fine with that either way. After all, she and Ash could handle peace and noise both, and that was all she needed.

 _Fín_

* * *

 **Author's Note: The idea for this oneshot came from a simple question: after every single battle in the Ancienverse that Ash and Serena have gone through, how can they handle the quiet times? Are they a good couple then? The answer is obvious, but I wanted to explore it while tying in my universe as a whole with the past oneshots. Hopefully, you all enjoyed it. Now, the ending is very clearly a tie-in directly to the final story, "Love in the Time of Tribulations" and you'll find out just what's going on there then.**

 **Speaking of! There are a few things I want to say in regards to the upcoming Ancienverse Finale. First of all, this oneshot and that fic will take place after either XYZ 43 or 44. I'm undecided but will let you know. I'm leaning towards the former. Either way, the biggest change is that the repair to Lumiose City has taken weeks already by this point. Secondly, over the next week, on my profile, I will be updating daily with a new "Preview Quote" from the final story to sort of whet your appetite for it.**

 **Lastly, the first chapter will drop a week from today on October 4** **th** **! Mark your calendars because I really hope I can see you all there and reviewing! Speaking of, thanks to all those who reviewed last week's oneshot and I hope you can all find the time to review this oneshot, and I'll see you next Tuesday! Until then, Review and, as always,**

 **Dare to Be Silly,**

 **Epicocity**


End file.
